fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a series of videogames by PopCap Games. The original games are tower defense games where the player controls the plants and must build a defense against zombies. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare changed the gameplay into a third-person shooter game with the player choosing either the plants side or the zombies side. Videogames The worldwide releases are: *''Plants vs. Zombies'' (May 5, 2009), PC, Mac OS X. Later also released for iOS, XBox Live Arcade, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Network, DSiWare, Android, Windows Phone, PlayStation Vita, BlackBerry 10. *''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' (May 20, 2013), Online. Found at facebook.com. Removed on October 12, 2014. *''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' (July 9, 2013), iOS, Android. **''Use Your Brainz EDU'' (June 17, 2015), iOS. An educational version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' (February 25, 2014), Xbox 360, Xbox One. Later also released for PC, PlayStation 3 and Playstation 4. *'' Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' (February 23, 2016), Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC. *''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' (March 10, 2016), iOS, Android. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' (October 18, 2019), PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4. A Founder's Edition of the game was also made available upon pre-purchase on September 4, 2019. *''Plants vs. Zombies 3'' (TBA), Android. An iOS app called Plants vs. Zombies Stickers was also released on October 18, 2016, which adds PvZ stickers to iMessages. Eight Chinese-exclusive games were also released: *''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' (2010), iOS, Android. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition'' (May 28, 2012), iOS, Android. *''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (December 9, 2013), PC. Servers shut down on August 11, 2018. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' (September 17, 2014), iOS, Android. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Magic Book'' (September 4, 2014), iOS, Android. *''Plants vs. Zombies Pinyin Adventure'' (March 4, 2015), iOS. *''Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition'' (2015), Online. Found at at renren.com. Closed around September 2015. *''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Social Edition'' (2016), Android. Shut down in October 2016. Publications A series of comic books based on the games was published by Dark Horse: *''Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon'' (July 17 - August 14, 2013), 6 issues. Released in a single volume on November 19, 2013. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse'' (June 25 - October 8, 2014), 6 issues. Released as Volume 2 on January 20, 2015. *''Plants vs. Zombies: The Curse of the Flower-Bot'' (May 2, 2015), short story released for Free Comic Book Day 2015. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You'' (June 17 - August 19, 2015), 3 issues. Released as Volume 3 on November 10, 2015. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Grown Sweet Home'' (September 16 - November 18, 2015), 3 issues, numbered from #4 to #6. Released as Volume 4 on June 14, 2016. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' (October 28 - December 23, 2015), 3 issues. A stand-alone story based on the game. Released in a single volume on February 2, 2016. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Petal to the Metal'' (December 16, 2015 - February 17, 2016), 3 issues, numbered from #7 to #9. Released as Volume 5 on September 20, 2016. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Boom Boom Mushroom'' (April 20 - June 15, 2016), 3 issues, numbered from #10 to #12. Released as Volume 6 on February 7, 2017. Subsequent comics were released directly in graphic novel format: *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Volume 2'' (September 12, 2018), a sequel to the first Garden Warfare comic, centered around the events from Garden Warfare 2. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Extravagonzo'' (June 14, 2017), Volume 7 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Lawn of Doom'' (October 11, 2017), Volume 8 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: The Greatest Show Unearthed'' (February 14, 2018), Volume 9 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Rumble at Lake Gumbo'' (June 13, 2018), Volume 10 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: War and Peas'' (October 10, 2018), Volume 11 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Dino-Might'' (February 13, 2019), Volume 12 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Snow Thanks'' (June 25, 2019), Volume 13 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: A Little Problem'' (October 22, 2019), Volume 14 of the main series. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Volume 3'' (November 13th, 2019), continuing the Garden Warfare comic storyline. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Better Homes and Guardens'' (February 5, 2020), Volume 15 of the main series. Other books based on the series are: *''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains'' (August 6, 2013) *''Plants vs. Zombies: Brains and the Beanstalk'' (August 6, 2013) *''Plants vs. Zombies: The Three Little Pigs Fight Back'' (August 6, 2013) *''Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Food'' (December 23, 2013) *''Plants vs. Zombies: Plant Your Path'' (December 23, 2013) Other media A board game based on the original game was created and planned for a 2011/2012 release, but later cancelled. Another board game, Risk: Plants vs. Zombies was actually released in 2013. Additionally some animated shorts were produced to promote the games, including Plants vs. Zombies vs. Jay and Silent Bob, a series of animated shorts promoting Plants vs. Zombies 2. Links to Other Series Category:Popcap Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Electronic Arts Category:App games